


Neverland

by Alemantele



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemantele/pseuds/Alemantele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy tales aren't meant to last; and someday, childhood dreams crumble as easily as old ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**i. homesickness.**

 

She didn’t quite know when the feeling started – a slow sort of aching that settled in the pit of her stomach and the frail xylophone bones of her ribs. But once it eased in, she could feel it, mewling in her heart and seeping into the very tips of her fingers.

Tiger Lily sighed, wrapping paper thin arms around knobby knees and leaning her head against the mottled bark of the tree. Her skin was flush, cocoa and powdery dust in the wind, blotchy with sickness and reality. The forest was dark, teeming with the rotten lives of thieves and marauders. Peter wasn’t coming this time; he hadn’t been coming in quite a while.

Peter never really came home those days.

She turned her head, trying not to think of the errant boy. A wistful smile twisted on her face, so faint it looked as if it could be blown away by the wind.

It never really was home without Peter.

 

**ii. iron.**

 

Was this what everything was destined to become? Tiger Lily bit her lip, shrinking in further on herself in the desolate land. As everything would die and fall, so did this land of wonders. Trees fell, shaking the ground with their lonely earthquakes of finality. All around her, the world crumbled, fading away into dust and forgotten hopes and dreams.

Peter landed beside her, face strangely solemn.

“Tink?” she whispered, almost desperately.

Peter shook his head and grabbed her arm, a strange faraway look lining his face. Tiger Lily felt like crying, almost as if her tears and sorrow could repair what had been lost.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, pressing her face to Peter’s chest.

Peter didn’t say a word, instead lifting off and facing the sky, wrapping his arms around her all the tighter still.

 

**iii. sky.**

 

The sky was bitter, biting and cold with relentless rage. Wind cut through the hollow, whipping at her hair and sweeping up her thoughts. Tiger Lily smiled, turning chocolate warm eyes to the stormy sky.

There, in the distance, a boy twisted and turned against the rolling clouds, gleeful crows swallowed up by the dripping rain and howling wind.

She couldn’t help but stare; he looked so free, so innocent.

He looked like a child.

 

**iv. tiger.**

 

She toyed with the frayed ends of her jacket, picking at the loose threads as she watched the cars rush by. The wind blew her long dark hair around, stinging her eyes. Peter always told her to cut it; she refused because it reminded her of home.

Peter never changed, the youthful face of her long-time friend always smiling and telling her it would be alright. Sometimes, she wondered if he even remembered, if he still thought of the land they left behind.

People weren’t built to endure this. People weren’t meant to live on and on while the world died around them. She cursed the gods who had created such a cruel land that was both a haven and a prison for them. People weren’t meant to lie around for eternity, always waiting and living an empty life.

Tiger Lily wished she could forget too.

 

**v. heart.**

 

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“How long has it been?”

“I don’t remember.”

“…Yeah… me neither.”

 


End file.
